Iraviti
is the Thorn Vine Complien. It belongs to the Flora and Toxic Elements. It does not grow into or from anything. Appearance Iravitis have a face consisting of a large mouth with sharp teeth, though the rest of their face is obscured in a dark void. Their body consists largely of a large mass of tangled, thorny vines, two of which form arms, many of which form "tentacles," and many of which, surrounding the head, form a sort of "hair." On the front of their body are three, bright green leaves. Information Iravitis are Compliens native to the forests of Complanet. They rest in the treetops, waiting to ensnare their prey in their long, thorny limbs. Although Iravitis may appear compact due to how tangled the vines making up their body are, they are actually able to stretch their limbs at surprising lengths, allowing them to easily snag distant opponents. Additionally, the limbs of an Iraviti contain many toxins to sedate their prey, if being pricked with several sharp thorns wasn't enough to leave them immobile, of course. While an Iraviti's limbs are fortunately frail, they do grow back over time, though cutting them off is occasionally the only way to get out of a difficult situation. Fortunate for most Complinoids, Iravitis rarely target prey larger than themselves, and there are plenty of medications to treat the toxins they are capable of injecting. For Compliens of lower sapience, who likely won't be able to read this article and heed this warning, the main thing to look out for on an Iraviti are the three, brightly colored leaves on the front of its body. As applies in most cases, such a bright coloration is usually nature's way of saying "Hey, stupid! Don't touch me! I'm poisonous!" And at that, it is best that you listen. Iravitis are predominantly carnivorous Compliens. While they are capable of photosynthesis to some degree, usually it is only enough to provide them with energy for about three days, given they are well-fed beforehand. Iravitis predominantly feed on small, mammalian Compliens such as Furrsack and Ploft. Habitat Iravitis are arboreal predators that live in forested areas of northern Complanet, primarily Cuze, Zuya, and western Gastricion. Growth Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Iraviti's name is derived from the Latin words for "Wrath Vine". Design Iraviti is simply based on sharp, thorny vines, though its finalized design takes slight inspiration from the scrapped Pokémon Jaranra. Trivia *Iraviti was named by Clodiuth-Matrix on a blog listing names for Complien ideas back in 2011. She never used most of the ideas on that blog, and by 2015, many of the ideas ended up being drawn by CompliensCreator00. Iraviti was initially sketched in 2015, but its design was not finalized until 2019, in which it was uploaded for Icy Halloweek in July. Gallery Iraviti Rough Sketch 2015.jpg|2015 rough design of Iraviti. Iraviti Rough Sketch.png|Rough sketch of final Iraviti design. Category:Compliens Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Flora Element Category:Toxic Element Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Vine Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:Carnivorous Compliens Category:Forest Compliens Category:Hermaphroditic Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Icy Halloweek in July Compliens